PrentissxReid
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: What will Prentiss' answer be? Sequel to "Undercover." Will Prentiss and Reid finally be together? Will something tear them apart? Reid/Emily
1. The Answer

**ReidxPrentiss**

The Answer

Everyone packed up their stuff and started exiting the plane.

Reid followed Prentiss off the plane.

"Emily." Reid yelled running after his colleague.

"Yea, Reid." Prentiss said turning around.

"What were you starting to say before we landed?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, really. What do you want to ask me?"

"Um... well I was wondering if maybe... um."

"Come on, Reid, just ask me."

"Will you go out with me?"

Prentiss looked at him in shock.

_'What? Did he just ask me out? Of course I would like to go out with him. He's funny, extremely smart, and HOT! Wait, why am I thinking this. Tell him that!'_

When she finally came back to reality she said, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask. If you don't-"

Before Reid could finish, Prentiss kissed him. Reid finally caught on and started to kiss her back. They kissed passionately until oxygen became a problem.

Prentiss pulled away and said, "Did that answer your question?"

"What?" Reid asked still speechless.

"I hope you understood that I say yes to your question. Do you understand that Dr. Reid?"

"Yes. So, when should we have our first date?" Reid asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay. Is your house okay?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

xxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapters so short I had extreme writers block. Next chapter up soon. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.


	2. The First Date

The First Date

The next day, Prentiss was extra excited about her date. She tried not to smile too much or the team would suspect that something was up.

At 6:00, Prentiss got everything ready for the night. At exactly 7:00, Reid rang the doorbell to Prentiss' house.

"Hi Reid."

"Hey Emily. Can I come in?" Reid asked.

"Definitely. Enter." Prentiss said openingt the door. Reid entered the house. He looked out of the large window in her living room.

"You have an amazing view."

"Well, that's the main reason I bought the house."

After dinner, Prentiss and Reid sat on the couch to talk.

"So... why did you ask me out, Reid?" Prentiss asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I mean... I really liked you and I thought that if I didn't do something soon, I might lose you."

"Awwww. That's so sweet." Prentiss said curling into Reid's arms.

"Why did you say yes?"

"What?"

"Why did you say yes to me asking you out?"

"Because I like you, a lot. Ever since the case in Colorado I knew I had feelings for you. I took the blame for you because I knew that I could never live if anything ever happened to you. Seeing that cult explode, thinking you were still inside, was horrifying."

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Spencer."

With those words, their lips met. Emily moved onto his lap to deepen the kiss. They kissed until the lack of oxygen became a problem.

"Wow." Prentiss said before going in for another kiss. They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever. Prentiss slowly started to unbutton Reid's shirt.

"We can't do this. It's too soon." Reid said holding her hands so she wouldn't continue her persuit to take his shirt off.

"I'm sorry. You're right. This is a little too soon." Prentiss said hopping off Reid's lap and falling back into his arms.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I mean sleep on the couch."

"Oh, okay. Sure I'd love to." Reid said.


	3. Telling Lies

**Telling Lies**

Emily woke up to her alarm at 6:30. She to be quiet remembering that Reid was sleeping on the couch. After her shower, she went to the couch and kissed Reid until he woke up.

"Hey, Spencer, wake up."

"Good morning Emily."

"You have to get up and go back your place."

"Why?"

"We can't have the team suspecting anything. Hurry up and get dressed." Emily said kissing Spencer.

"Okay. I understand."

xxxxxxxxx

Reid arrived at the bullpen at exactly 8:00. He arrived 2 minutes after Prentiss. Reid didn't realize he was smiling until Morgan walked up to him and said, "Hey, Reid. Why are you so happy? Long night, if you know what I mean?"

"No. Just leave me alone, Morgan." Reid barked.

Reid pushed past Morgan. Instead of getting his usual cup of coffee, he walked over to Prentiss' desk. Morgan saw him and walked into the break room, smiling. He saw Rossi and walked over to him.

"Hey Dave. Have you talked to Prentiss or Reid today?"

"No, why?" Rossi asked puzzled.

"I was just talking to him and he was extremely happy. Then, instead of getting coffee he walked over to Emily's desk."

"That is weird. Ask them if something's going on."

"Yeah. I will be sure to find out exactly what's going on. Thanks Rossi." Morgan said walking away.

xxxxxxxx

Reid walked over to Prentiss' desk.

"Hey, Reid."

"Hi, Emily."

"Remember, we have to keep us a secret for now, okay?" Prentiss asked in a whisper.

"Yea I know we don't want anyone, especially Morgan, to find out right now. He won't let us live it down." Reid said.

"Yes. We have to act norm-" Prentiss stopped when she saw Morgan walk up behind Reid.

"Hey Prentiss." Morgan greeted.

"Hi Morgan."

"Hello again, Pretty Boy." Morgan said with a grin.

"Shut up, Morgan."

Reid walked over to his desk and started looking through his pile of folders.

"What's up with him?" Morgan asked Prentiss, who had gone back to reading her file.

"How would I know?" Prentiss asked trying not to meet Morgan's stare.

"Okay. You two are acting really weird. I _will_ find out why."

"Good luck with that." Prentiss said going back to her file. Morgan walked away. Prentiss looked over at Reid and he started laughing.

xxxxxxx

After a while, Prentiss went to the break room.

"Why are you smiling so much today?" JJ asked. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"No. I'm just happy. I don't know why.

"I don't need to be a profiler to know that something's up."

"Nothing's up. I'm just happy."

"Okay then." JJ said heading back to her office.

xxxxxxxx

JJ ran into Morgan in the bullpen.

"Do you see anything weird about Emily's behavior today?" JJ asked concerned.

"Yea. Reid's been acting weird, also."

"You don't think...?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Morgan protested.

"Okay, good because this is really weird."

xxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Morgan walked up to Reid as he was reading through a file.

"Hey Reid. Do you want to go out and get a drink tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy."

"Oh. My man. Did you get a hot date?"

"No. I just don't want to hang out with you." Reid said, not even glancing up from his file.

"Ouch. That hurt, Reid. Why don't you tell me the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Oh. Double ouch." Morgan said sarcastically. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya."Reid called as Morgan walked to the elevators.

Prentiss heard Reid and Morgan's conversation and couldn't help but laugh.

xxxxxxx

Ten minutes after Morgan left, Garcia and JJ left as well. Rossi and Hotch were still in their offices, while Reid and Prentiss were the last ones left in the bullpen.

"Hey Reid." Emily said walking over to Reid.

"Hi, Em."

"So, I hear you're busy tonight. I guess that means you can't hang out with me."

"No. I'm busy because you're going to be with me at my house."

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go." Prentiss said kissing Reid deeply.

"Emily, Hotch and Rossi are still in their offices. We shouldn't be doing this here."

"You're right."

Prentiss and Reid walked to the elevators, hand- in- hand. What they didn't know was that Hotch was looking out of his office window and saw everything. They also didn't know that Garcia and JJ had an interesting conversation that afternoon.

xxxxxxx

_"Hi Garcia. Can you help me with something?" JJ asked entering Garcia's lair._

_"Of course I can. What is it?"_

_"I need you to set up security cameras in the bullpen and the garage."_

_"Okay, I can do that. Why do you need them?"_

_"Morgan and I think that something's going on between Prentiss and Reid, but they won't tell us."_

_"Awwww. My baby boy and best friend are dating and they didn't tell me?"_

_"They might be. We don't know. That's why we need the cameras."_

_"Okay I can set them up immediately."_

_"Okay. We need to make sure we leave them alone in the bullpen at the end of the day and see what happens."_

_"Okay. No problem."_

_"Thanks"_

_"No problem."_

_JJ walked out of Garcia's office and back to her office._

xxxxxxx

Prentiss went home and packed clothes for the next day. She drove over to Reid's house and let herself in.


	4. Discovering the Truth

**Chapter 3: Discovering the Truth**

Prentiss woke up to the sound of an alarm. When she focused her eyes and took in her surroundings, she remembered that she stayed at Spencer's house that night. Prentiss turned and woke Reid. They got ready for work and left Reid's house.

xxxxxx

"Morgan, JJ, you have to see this." Garcia said walking into the bullpen.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

They walked back to Garcia's office.

"Okay, so I was looking at the video footage from the cameras I set up and I was shocked."

"Why, what happened?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Just watch." Garcia said, pressing play.

Morgan and JJ watched in shock and excitement as they saw Prentiss and Reid kiss and walk hand-in-hand to the elevators.

"I knew it. I can't wait until they get into work." Morgan said, smirking.

"Morgan, don't make me sorry I showed you this. Trust me, I can find you wherever you go." Garcia said, fiercely.

"I know. I'll try to get them to tell us."

"Okay, fine." Garcia agreed.

xxxxxx

Prentiss and Reid entered the bullpen at exactly 7:30.

Morgan walked up to them. "How did you two get here at the exact same time?" Morgan asked, suspiciously.

"Umm... well, we carpooled."

"Okay, sure. I bet you did. I'll find out the real reason soon enough." Morgan stated, walking away.

"Okay. Have fun with that." Reid said awkwardly.

Prentiss walked to her desk and Reid went to the break room to get a cup of coffee. He ran into Morgan, who was also getting coffee.

"Hey, Reid."

"What do you want Morgan?" Reid asked frustrated.

"I was just wondering if you happened to have a crush on anyone on the team?"

Reid was getting tired of Morgan and his annoying questions.

"No." Reid said, squeaking.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Reid said, squeaking again.

"So, what would you think if I asked Prentiss out?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

Reid didn't know what to say. Morgan's questions were getting harder and harder. After a few seconds of silence, he finally said, "You like Prentiss?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No. I mean we're friends, but I don't like her like that."

"Oh really? I think you do like her like that. You're always staring at her and I see how she stares back. You're dating her aren't you?"

Reid couldn't fight it any longer. He had to tell Morgan. If he didn't, he would keep having more questions thrown at him.

"Yes. We've been dating for the past week." Reid said, relieved.

"I see. Good job, man."

Morgan walked out of the break room. He walked to Prentiss' desk and said, "Hey, Prentiss."

"Go away, Morgan! I don't want to talk to you."

"Ouch. That was cold. I just wanted to tell you what I heard from Pretty Boy."

"What?" Prentiss asked calmly.

"So I hear you two are dating. I'm happy for you."

"WHAT?" Prentiss shouted.

"That's what your boyfriend told me."

"Oh. He is SO dead!" Prentiss said walking away. Morgan was smiling. He was so proud of himself.

xxxxxx

Prentiss stormed into the break room where she found Reid getting a cup of coffee. She smacked him on the back of the head. He spun around and she screamed," What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"Ow. What did I do?" Reid asked, rubbing his head.

"You told Morgan?"

"Yes, I did. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Why did you tell him?"

"He kept asking me questions. I didn't know how long he would have gone on."

"Why did you have to tell Morgan, of all people?" Prentiss said, calming down slightly.

"I don't know. I had to. I'm sorry."

Morgan entered the room, as Prentiss was leaving. He blocked her path.

"Is everything okay in here?" Morgan asked after hearing the yelling.

It's just perfect!" Prentiss said storming past Morgan. She was steaming.

"Wow. What's up with her?"

"I told her that you found out about our relationship and she freaked."

Reid left the room and went to his desk. He looked over at Prentiss and saw her aangrily flipping through the pages of a file. Reid didn't even try to talk to her.


	5. Broken

Chapter 5: Broken

After a while, Reid walked over to Prentiss' desk and said, "Why are you angry with me?"

"I told you I didn't want to tell anyone about us, especially Morgan."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to know until we were serious."

"Well, I love you and I want to tell everyone."

"Can we at least was a little while longer before we tell more people?"

"Okay. I'll ask Morgan not to tell anyone else."

"That's all I ask."

xxxxxx

Reid walked up to Morgan at the end of the day.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hey Reid. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could try not to tell anyone about me and Emily?"

"Uhhh... I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, Garcia showed me and JJ video footage of you and Emily."

"Damn it."

xxxxxx

Prentiss came over to Reid's house. He knew that he had to tell her that JJ and Garcia knew, too. He just didn't know how she was going to react.

"Emily, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Spencer?" Prentiss asked sitting on the couch.

"Well, Morgan told me how he found out about us."

"Oh. I thought it was because you told him."

"No. Actually, Garcia showed him and JJ video footage of us leaving the other night."

"So Garcia and JJ know, too?" Prentiss said, standing up.

"Yes. Why do you have such a problem with people knowing about us?"

"It's because we aren't serious yet and I would like to see how it works out between us, first."

"Are you sure that's the real reason?"

"Yes."

"I think it's because you are embarrassed of me. You don't want to go out with me, do you?"

"Spencer, you know that I love you." Emily's eyes began to tear up as she said this. She wasn't going to let her feeling show.

"I don't really think you do."

"Excuse me. You don't know how I feel."

"You know, if we're going to fight all the time, then maybe we should just break up!" Reid shouted.

"Maybe we should!" Prentiss screamed. She slammed the front door shut and didn't look back. She held back her tears. When she stepped in the door of her apartment, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She ran to her room and cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxx


	6. Advice

**Chapter 6: Advice**

The next day, Prentiss arrived at work. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night.

"Hey, Prentiss."

"Hi, Morgan." Prentiss said looking up from her file. Morgan saw how her eyes were red and swollen and he could hear the hurt in her voice. Concerned, he said, "What happened to you? Why were you crying?"

"I had a bad night. I didn't sleep at all."

"What did Reid do?"

"He's just really- I don't know, we got in an argument and then he broke up with me."

"He messes up every relationship he's in. Don't worry, you'll get over him soon."

"Thanks, Morgan." Prentiss said, wiping a tear away she felt rolling down her cheek.

"No problem."

xxxxxx

Reid entered the bullpen at 8:00. Morgan walked up to him and smacked him in the head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What was that for?" Reid asked, rubbing his head.

"Why did you break up with Emily?"

"She caused me to break up with her."

"What happened?"

"She didn't want to tell anyone about us and I agreed with her, at first. Then, I told her that you, JJ, and Garcia knew and she freaked out."

"You have to forgive her and get back together."

"Maybe I don't want to get back with her."

"Are you kidding me? She's beautiful, funny, and smart. Why wouldn't you want to go out with her again?"  
"We fight too much and I don't think she really loves me."

"Are you kidding? She wouldn't be sitting at her desk crying right now if she didn't love you."

"Oh my God, she's crying?"

"Yes. You have to gt her back."

"I know."

xxxxxx

Hotch could see the pain and hurt in Prentiss' face. He sent her home early. When she got home, she sat on her couch and cried until she heard a knock at her door.

xxxxxx

"Reid, go to her house and get her back." Morgan encouraged.

"What? I can't just leave." Reid said, shocked.

"I'll explain it to Hotch, just go get her back."

"Thanks!" Reid exclaimed, running toward the elevators.

xxxxxx

Prentiss went to the door and looked through the peep hole. She saw Reid and she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. After a few seconds, she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Prentiss asked angrily.

"I'm here to say sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I never wanted to break up. I'm sorry, I just freaked out."

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you. I don't think there's anything you can say that can change that." Prentiss turned away and began walking to the couch.

"What if I said that I love you? You are the most beautiful, funniest, smartest, most caring woman I've ever met. I can never see myself with anyone more perfect than you. You are amazing. I love you."

After Reid said this, Emily stopped walking. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Before she could respond to what he said, she saw him move toward her in two quick strides. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He kissed her and she kissed him back without even thinking. She knew that she couldn't live without him in her life. She loved him. She wouldn't be able to let him go. After breaking the kiss, Emily said, "I love you, too. I can't live without you. You are amazing. I forgive you."


End file.
